Zelda Erotica: A Tale of Two Links
by The Masked Sage
Summary: Now a man and the Hero of Time, Link journeys to the Goron City at the behest of Sheik, but finds only one Goron in the whole city who Link finds a strange attraction to. Link will save the Goron race, but first he must refresh himself at the Goron hot springs with his new, handsome Goron friend.


(This story is considered Zelda erotica, and it contains adult themes and content. Critiques RE the style and storytelling are encouraged, so please leave your detailed suggestions/solutions in the reviews.)

As Link entered Goron City for the first time in seven years, he couldn't believe how empty it set. The lively, thriving city stood lifeless, and it lacked it's usual musky scent. The smell of Gorons working, sweating, and eating was all gone. Only one thing remained, the sound of a rolling stone. Link jumped to the lower levels of the city and saw a young, fit Goron rolling the circuit.

"Hey," Link called, but the Goron wouldn't stop. Link pulled a single bomb from his bomb bag and timed his throw carefully. Just as the bomb landed in the Goron's path, it exploded in fire and heat. The Goron stopped and remain curled up, but yelled, "Hear my name Ganondorf and be afraid, for it is I, Link the Goron, who will vanquish you!"

Link approached casually and said, "Well you're not going to vanquish anyone holed in a ball like that, are you? Come out, I'm not a servant on Ganondorf. My name is Link, too."

"Link!" the Goron bellowed, finally opening up and standing on his feet. Link the Goron had a husky build: bulky chest, arms, and legs. Link sighed briefly as the Goron straightened upright. He noticed the Goron's shiny browns eyes, mahogany skin, and rough nipples, and he couldn't stop staring at the Goron. Link salivated a little. That's when Link realized that the Goron had been talking the whole time. "-and if we don't save them, the dragon will eat everyone. We've got to help my father, Darunia."

"Wait, your father is Darunia?" Link asked, slightly embarrassed he was entranced by the Goron. This wasn't the first time Link fell victim to his strange feelings towards another person. Link couldn't help it. He tried shrugging these new emotions off before, but it didn't last long. During his seven years of slumber, something had awoken in his body that wasn't there as a boy. I fire roared in his lower gut from time to time.

"Yes," the Goron replied. "I'm the son of the Goron chief."

"Well, if he needs saving, then let's-wait a minute. If Darunia's your father, then who's your mother."

"There are no Goron women. We're all men. Please, the dragon-"

"Woah, but how were you born? I had a father and a mother...or so I've been told."

The Goron paused then smiled. It must have been a long time since the Goron had spoken to anyone. "I was born same way all Goron's are born. My father spilt his hot magma from his penis onto the Soft rocks underneath Goron City. The rock gestated and turn into me. It's a big ceremony all the Gorons do together."

Link's chest burned as his heart beated faster. Something was rising in his tunic. Involuntarily, Link's foreskin slowly retracted and exposed his soft red head which mashed against his tights and caused discomfort, and this produced more sensations. This had been happening more and more often, and sometimes his trousers would seem wet at times. Link always knew there was a mystery about his penis. It did more than pass urine, it had to of. " _Why do I feel this way?_ " Link thought.

"Funny," Link the Goron replied. "I'm supposed to be named after you, but you're not as big as I thought you'd be. You are more handsome than I expected though."

Link blushed uncontrollably and then spoke, "Yes, Link the Goron, I would be happy to help. I'm traveling Hyrule looking for sages to awaken, and I'm sure my help is needed here. It's been a long day, though. Can I pass the night here and start tomorrow to rescue your kin?"

"Yes, yes," the Goron replied. "Come, we'll wash and relax in the hot springs. They'll refresh you for the journey."

The Goron lead the way. He explained that there was an underground spring the Goron's used all the time. Steam wafted through the hallways as Link and Link the Goron entered the next cave. The cavern was small with lit torches on the walls. The water smelt pungent, but looked clear.

"Ok," the Goron began. "Let's get in. Take off your clothes."

"What?" Link almost whispered.

"Take your clothes off. We're at the hot springs, and everyone bathes naked. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah," Link said timidly.

"Don't be nervous. We Gorons hardly wear any clothes to begin with so it's no big deal here," the Goron explained, removing his own small loin cloth. Dashing his eyes, Link peaked between the Goron's legs and saw what looked like a brown plantain in front of two lava rocks the size of Link's fists. " _Nayru's Love, those are big,_ " Link thought. "Go ahead," the Goron continued, "disrobe. Do you need help?"

"No, no," Link insisted. "I can do this." Link grabbed his hat, pulled off his tunic and boots, and then lower his tights to the ground, kicking them aside. When he looked up, the Goron was already in the water, swimming and floating about. Link lowed himself into the shallow spring, letting the water lap at his skin and sooth his aching muscles.

"I've never seen a Hylian naked before," the Goron confessed. "It's nice to know that we at least have the same parts beneath the belly. I've been curious about this."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "All men are alike, I suppose." Link began to loosen up and actually enjoyed swimming naked. He stretched limbs and let the slight current push and pull his hair. He felt free as his scrotum swayed with his movements. He tried to keep his legs together or else the hot water burned his anus.

"The Zora men have different bodies though," the Goron explained. "A Zora warrior came here once to bath and he had nothing between his legs. He said his 'sword' was sheathed inside his body most of the time; and, that it only came out for mating."

"That's strange," Link said, wondering if Ruto had something similar.

"Ah well," the Goron said. "Even though yours is smaller, at least it still appears like mine."

"It gets bigger!" Link said, unable to catch himself. He stood in the water, his dick going from semi-erect to full erection.

"Well, let's see it then, mighty Hylian," the Goron mused.

"I am showing you. Right here." Link said, trying to act proud.

"That's what it looks like big?" the Goron asked and laughed. His boisterous laugh filled the cavern and flooded the halls and probably rang out the city doors.

"No," Link the Goron states. " _This_ is big." The Goron rose from the spring which had softened his brown dick - adding a few more inches to its length - before the Goron began to massage his shaft vigorously. With each motion, his penis enlarged and wriggled like a life-like Like-like. His own dark foreskin rolled up and down until his head protruded from beneath the skin, and it glowed softly like the embers of a fire were sown in the skin. Once the Goron was done stimulating, he left it standing upright, parallel to his stomach, and it reached almost to those tough nipples. "See here, Link the Hylian, this is a proper rock crusher."

Link stood aghast. He wasn't sure what was more astounding: the massive dick a few feet from him or the fact that the Goron had touched himself so freely, so passionately right before him. He looked down at his down 'sword' and realized how small it was compared to the Goron who bore his name.

"Well," Link stuttered. "If I didn't have this bush of hair right here, it would look bigger!"

"Ha, no need to be saddened," the Goron said. "You should see my dad's. It makes mine look like a twig."

"You've seen Darunia's all big?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Link the Goron says. "Recently, at the birthing grounds. I'm going to have a new brother here soon. To tell you the truth, I'm a little depressed." The Goron broke eye contact, and his raging erection subsided slightly. "Father says I'm not courageous enough and not a warrior. He says I'm too curious and doesn't like how I research everything."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Link said.

"When his hot seed poured onto the Birthing rock, I knew I had been a failure to him. It's not my fault, I'm just curious, that's all. I'm not much of a fighter."

Link was getting toasty in the water, and his skin had turned a pale pink. He tried to change the subject, "Tell me more about this 'hot seed' your father has. I'm kind of curious myself, too. Does it come from a flower or tree?"

"Oh no," the Goron said, his expression changing from solemn to helpful. "It's the stuff that comes out of your penis when you rub it for a long time. The white stuff is used to make babies. Everyone knows that."

"Nobody's told me that before," Link admitted. "How hot is it? I've oft felt this burning in my body since I became a man."

"Well, the Goron seed is very hot, almost like lava. I'm not sure what the Hylian-oh wait! I've got a great idea. I'll show you what the Goron seed looks like if you show me the Hylian. I'm always interested in learning new things about the other specie of Hyrule."

Link turned even more red, and said, "You want me to touch myself like you were doing?"

"Yes, but you have to keep it a secret from my father. If he knew I was researching things like this instead of saving him, he'd be furious. Will you keep it a secret from everybody?"

"I...I guess," Link said, gently massaging his left testicle. "Does it hurt or anything?"

"A little," the Goron replied. "But it's worth it. Come on, we'll do it together."

The Goron drew close to Link, dick in hand. Link wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he wanted to know what would happen. Link began to mimic the Goron's rhythm: pulling down on his shaft skin and then back up again. Down and up, back and forth, over and over. Link felt that fire deep in his lower gut returning and rising to the top of his head. "There you go," the Goron encouraged. "That's how it's done."

Link became short of breath and his mouth dried. His penis flexed every 30 seconds; and, every time it did, a new wave of pleasure came over his body. Whenever this happened, Link assumed he reached the final level of pleasure, but then it always intensified with more jerks of his hand. Something was building in his body. Something wanted out. His toes curled. His back arched. His buttocks clenched, and his hand moved faster and faster, rolling his foreskin until it became a blur. The Goron moaned loudly, and his own dark dick was back to full-size. As Link watched the Goron's balls flail around, he had the desire to squeeze them; to hold them tight in his two hands and yank at them. He wanted to sit in the Goron's lap and naw at his rocky nipples and stroke the Goron's cock until his hands ached. He wanted to kiss the Goron's mouth and ram his cock down that gravel throat.

"I'm about to come," the Goron groaned, turning to the side. "Watch me closely."

Link concentrated on the Goron's thick penis as luminous water burst from the fiery head. The white stuff landed in the water and began to sizzle and steam. It truly was white and hot, hotter than the water. And it kept coming out of his tip like a leak had sprung and it couldn't be clogged. Link grew scared. " _If it's that hot, it'll burn my dick right off!"_ Link worried. But he couldn't stop. Nothing could stop him. The mystery was almost revealed to him. The purpose of his genitals was literally at hand, and he had to know what it all meant. All these feelings, they all seemed right. This was what his penis was for. Then, the impossible happened. Link had to pee.

" _Not now!"_ Link thought. Then his body spasmed. His hand cramped more than ever before, but he persisted. Then, unnaturally hot piss began to swell in his loins, building until he felt it explode from his own crimson tip.

Link's mind blazed white for a moment as a thousand images pierced his mind, and all were moving too fast for Link to see properly. He saw everything since the beginning of time to the eternities. He saw three Golden Triangles, and the faces of three women, and then the face of another. It was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Then everything disappeared instantly.

Link yelled as the hot, white piss spat out of his body onto the Goron's hip and water. After a few bursts, the stuff oozed over Link's throbbing penis as he kept pumping. It was sticky and slimy, and that's when Link realized it wasn't urine. It was his white stuff. His stuff for "making a baby," as Link the Goron put it.

The Goron swiped some of my stuff from his hip and smeared it in his hands. "Amazing," he replied. "It's warm, but not hot like Goron seed. You see-" The Goron kept talking, but Link was too light-headed to concentrate. He drew up his hand and closely examined the cloudy glaze on his fingers and palm. " _What does it taste like?"_ he thought, bringing his hand to his lips. Link quickly spied the Goron studying him, and then put his hands in the water to remove the stuff and also cleaned his genitals, too.

"It'll take a while for all of it to come out," the Goron said. "See." Link looked over and saw that the Goron's dick was still dripping white stuff in the water. "It helps if you pee afterward. That way, it doesn't get all gross in your skin later. Tell me Hylian, do you urinate from your penis or butthole?"

"What?" Link replied. "Is _that_ how you pee?"

"Ha, I'm just fooling you. I bet we pee the same way," the Goron assured Link.

However, Link was curious now regarding what mysteries the Goron's ass held.


End file.
